Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series and also a character of the Super Mario series. He previously fought Knuckles the Echidna in the 51st episode of Death Battle, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Donkey Kong vs Bambina * Donkey Kong vs Big the Cat * Donkey Kong VS Blanka * Donkey Kong vs. Bowser *Donkey Kong vs Patrick Star * Donkey Kong vs. Ceasar * Crash Bandicoot VS Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong vs Doctor Eggman * Donkey Kong vs Gorilla Grodd * Juggernaut vs Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong VS King Caesar * Donkey Kong vs. King Kong * Kirby vs Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong vs Metal Sonic * Donkey Kong vs Mojo Jojo (By Eficiente) * Donkey Kong vs Monkey D. Luffy * Optimus Primal vs. Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man * Donkey Kong vs. Po * Donkey Kong VS Regigigas * The Rhino vs Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong VS Ryu * Shadow vs Donkey Kong * Suika Ibuki VS Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong VS The Thing * Donkey Kong VS Tifa Lockhart * Donkey Kong vs. Winston (By BonBooker) * Donkey Kong VS Wolverine * Donkey Kong vs Yang Xiao Long * Yoshi VS Wario VS Donkey Kong With Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie * Cha-Cha and Kayamba vs. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Rocket and Groot With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Battles Royale * Nintendo Hero Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Completed Fights * Donkey Kong vs Akuma * Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie * Garnet vs Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong vs the Hulk * Knuckles the Echidna vs. Donkey Kong (Fanon version) * Mario vs Donkey Kong * Protoman vs DK * Donkey Kong VS Starfy * Wario vs. Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong vs Wreck-it Ralph * Donkey Kong VS Yoshi With Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven The Hunter Battles Royale * DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Applejack (My Little Pony) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros./As Donkey Kong Jr.) * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Machamp (Pokémon) * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man/As Donkey Kong Jr.) * Popeye (...) * Rayman (...) History Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong (the original Donkey Kong) and the son of Donkey Kong Jr., he is the leader of the DK crew and resides in Kongo Jungle, where he protects a large stash of bananas. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm (on knuckles) *Weight: 800 lbs | 363 kg *Name was meant to translate to "Stupid Ape" *According to the Crystal Coconut, is destined to rule his home island *Can devour several dozen bananas in three seconds flat *Greatly expanded his percussionist talents over the years Abilities & Weapons *Tremendous strength & durability *Giant Punch **If fully charged, unleashes a punch of significant power *Hand Slap **Causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the enviorment *Weaponry **Coconut Shooter ***Holds up to 20 homing coconuts **Orange Grenades ***Actual fruit turned into actual explosives Feats *Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean *Can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground... while standing on them *Can tank point-blank cannonball fire *Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together *Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occassions Weaknesses & Stupidity *Immensely stupid *As lazy as he is unintelligent **Motivated exclusively by bananas... and sometimes his loved ones **While running for president; DK's political slogan was 'I do nothing better than anyone' https://youtu.be/smxfdI6_5To?t=8m22s *Should the hair on the top of his head be cut, he will lose all his strength *Despite his extreme power, he's still susceptible to being kidnapped easily Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Donkey Kong III *Aliases: DK; Donkey Kong; D. Kong; The King of Swing; The 'Thrilla' Gorilla; The Prime Primate; The Leader of the Bunch; Bigger, Faster, and Stronger too; The first member of the DK Crew *Age: Likely 24 years old, should be similar to Mario's age *First Appearance: Donkey Kong Country (1994) technically; however, the name "Donkey Kong" was first used in the 1981 arcade game of the same name Physicality *Strength **Most famously, Donkey Kong punched a small Moon out of orbit and down to Earth **Merely slamming his fists against the ground can generate small tremors ***Using this same technique can also destroy a large slab of stone in Donkey Kong Country Returns ***This technique can also result in massive shockwaves **When he claps, a shockwave can be produced **When playing baseball, Donkey Kong uses his fists rather than a bat **Should be comparable to some of Mario's heaviest hitters, like Wario or Bowser, though the power-scaling here is unknown *Durability **Additionally, Donkey Kong survived a banana-filled explosion that launched him into orbit **Can survive massive meteors being thrown at him by a more powerful version of King K. Rool. **Survived atmospheric re-entry while fighting and after defeating Ghastly King, all the while he was standing on a meteor. **Whilst piloting a large robot when fighting Mario, he survived being electrocuted various times *Speed **Can avoid the aforementioned meteors shot at him by K. Rool. **Can punch an opponent so fast, his fists will catch fire via igniting the hydrogen in the air *Other Traits **Donkey Kong is an exceptionally good vine-swinger and swimmer ***He is also generally acrobatic **In Donkey Kong Country Returns and Jungle Beat, Donkey Kong can breath in space. He can also swim underwater indefinitely. Weaponry *Coconut Shooter *Orange Grenades *Barrels *Bongos *Jet-Barrel Bongos *Giant Banana (MK: Double Dash) *Mini Donkey Kong *Banana Phone *The Crystal Coconut *Giant Robot (Mario VS Donkey Kong) *Barrel Blaster (Skylanders: SuperChargers) Powers/Physical Abilities/Attacks *Roll Attack *Clapping *Super Duper Simian Slam *Ground Slam **It's first variant, the Focused Slap, produces smaller shockwaves, but can stun opponents **It's second variant, the Hot Slap, can create small flame pillars that can hit airborne fighters *Giant Punch **It's first variant, the Lightning Punch. It charges faster and can emit electricity, but it's weaker **It's second variant, the Storm Punch. It generates a massive tornado once he punches *Headbutt **It's first variant, the Jumping Headbutt, buries opponents for a shorter time after headbutting them in the air **It's second variant, the Stubborn Headbutt, takes longer but it can absorb damage without stopping *Spinning Kong **It's first variant, the Chopper Kong, gains more vertical recovery, but deals no damage **It's second variant, the Kong Cyclone, sucks opponents in before punching them *Electricity Control Alternate Forms *Strong Kong **When hopping into a Kong Barrel with Donkey Kong's face on it, DK becomes somewhat transparent and invincible **Relies on Crystal Coconuts to last *Giant Donkey Kong **Obtained when Donkey Kong devours an unspecified amount of Super Mushrooms **Donkey Kong mainly uses his fists in this mode **Enough brute force can revert Donkey Kong back to his base form Feats *Served as one of Nintendo's very first mascots and villains *Due to his possession of the Crystal Coconut, he is destined to become the future ruler of Kongo-Bongo island *To protect his prized Banana Horde, Donkey Kong has defeated... **The Kremlings and their leader, King K. Rool ***Protected DK Isle from King K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic with help from his friends **Ghastly King **The Snowmads **Lord Fredrik **The Tiki Tak Tribe *During Kamek's mass-kidnapping of various Baby-versions of Mario Mascots, Baby Donkey Kong joined Team Yoshi to help save them *Successfully stole all of Mario's "Mini-Mario" toys for a long period of time **After Mario reclaimed all of those toys and forgave Donkey Kong, the latter was employed to the company... ***... Before kidnapping Mario's then-girlfriend, Pauline, when she rejected Donkey Kong's "Mini-Donkey Kong" toy *Is a professional Bongo Player, whether he uses them offensively or not *Reclaimed all of the Festival Medals from King K. Rool *Retrieved all five Crystal Bananas *Has participated in various Mario sports, Mario Kart, and party games *Is a Smash Bros veteran throughout the series *Participated in Punch-Out, where he fought Little Mac Faults and Failures *Stupidity can be a hindrance at times. Usually uses his fists before anything else **This is likely due to the deformation of his skull. Donkey Kong's hair curl isn't just hair, it's a part of his skull (according to the tv show) **He once followed a treasure map that he didn't know he made until he found the stockpile of bananas it led to. **During a fit of amnesia, he also was once convinced that he was a crocodile, despite lacking all of the physical characteristics of a crocodile. *He's also extremely lazy and, if it doesn't involve his banana horde, he doesn't like to work very hard *His strength correlates with the amount of hair on his head, meaning that, if he gets a haircut, he loses his power *The amount of orange grenades, coconuts, and Crystal Coconuts he can have are not infinite **The Crystal Coconuts, in particular, can be lost if Donkey Kong uses the Strong Kong form for too long *Has been defeated by Mario and Little Mac *Has been kidnapped or imprisoned by Mario and King K. Rool *Was curbstomped by Kong Fu https://youtu.be/PnhPpgVXQjE?t=19m49s *Frequently found stuck inside a barrel. Gallery Dankey Kang Stahp It.jpg|Dankey stahp Best thing ever.png|Yellow Dong With Blue Spots Coconut Cream Pies.jpeg|Coconut Cream Pies Turbo Charge DK.png|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Gold_DK.png|Gold Donkey Kong Trivia * Donkey Kong is the 16th Nintendo character to be in Death Battle. The last fifteen were Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Kirby, followed by Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. ** Donkey Kong is also (technically) the 7th Mario character to get into Death Battle. * Donkey Kong is the third Nintendo character to fight a Sega character. * Unlike Mario and Luigi who lost before, Donkey Kong was victorious in his battle against Knuckles, making him the first Mario character to defeat a Sonic character. ** As well as the first Nintendo character to defeat a Sega character, followed by Mewtwo. * Donkey Kong is the first ''Donkey Kong ''character to appear on Death Battle. * Donkey Kong is the third Mario character to win a Death Battle, the first two being Yoshi and Princess Peach. * Donkey Kong is the fourth Death Battle champion to roar in victory, the first three were Blastoise, Godzilla, and Goliath. * DK was accused of flirting with Dixie Kong https://youtu.be/h-7pyJzbDhY?t=10m9s. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Team leaders Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Skylanders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users Category:Leaders Category:Returning Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Primates Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Air Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:TV combatants